You're Perfect And I Know It
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: un One-Shot Faberry/Brittana


_**EL CUADRO FABERRITANA NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_YOU'RE SPECIAL AND I KNOW IT_

'_Eres mejor que todas tus imágenes'- Jaime Sabines _

"**no lo entiendo"-**

"**porque?, Quinn….no eres tan mala como lo representas"-**

"**lo que no entiendo es que tu, Rachel Berry me lo digas a mi Quinn Bitch Fabray"- **dio un suspiro

"**no tienes porque ser 'Bitch', eres mejor de lo que tu misma piensas"-**lo dijo sinceramente, lo sabia y queria hacer saberle a la chica que tenia frente a ella que era especial

"**solo tu piensas eso Berry"- **una pequeña risa salió sin permiso de sus labios al escuchar lo dicho por la morena

"**no es lo que pienso, es lo que yo sé-**dijo sonriendo de lado

"_**yo se que eres mejor que lo que aparentas Santana"-**_** decia Brittany viendo a su novia, completamente enojada por un enfrentamiento con Sue, lo fria y distante que estaba despues de eso sorprendió a la rubia**

"_a veces siento que eso es una mentira, y si, soy distinta pero lo soy solo contigo Britt"_**- decia la latina respirando profundamente**

"_**no es asi Santy, tu eres una buena persona, no esa mascara que te creas"**_**- la rubia se acercó para colocar sus manos en la cintura de la morena**

"_no Britt, tal vez soy yo realmente aquella a quien tu te niegas a ver"_**- la latina se alejó de la rubia, no queria ser asi con ella, pero en esos momentos era esa estupida mascara que ella misma se creo y la usaba tanto que hasta ella la creia real**

"_**tu eres asi para protegerme, para proteger nuestro mundo San, tu no eres como todos los demas dicen, o tu misma crees que eres"-**_** unió sus labios en un sutil beso, calmando a la morena de una manera impresionante**

"**tu no sabes nada de mi"- **

"**porque tu nunca me has dejado conocerte!"-**

"**para que?, si al final soy solo la estupida imagen de la 'princesa de hielo' que tantos odian"- **se resignaba a no tener nada bueno, y tal vez esa era una razon muy importante por la cual ella creaba ese estupido escudo para protegerse a si misma. Nunca tendria nada bueno, y en eso entraba la morena frente a ella

"**no lo eres"****- **la morena se acercó mas a ella**-"eres una de las personas mas interesantes e importantes que he conocido Quinn"**

"**porque no dejas de decirme todo esto de una vez, vete que tienes un esposo que aceptar"- **volteandose para darle la espalda a la judia que vestia un hermoso vestido blanco

"_no entiendo porque te tengo conmigo"__**-**_** aferrada a el cuerpo de su novia se sentia en cierto modo protegida y sin necesidad de aparentar nada**

"_**porque eres la persona mas increible de este mundo, con quien podria estar mejor que contigo?, me haces sentir orgullosa de ser tuya, me haces sentir unica y especial"-**_** la rubia sonrió de una manera completamente dulce**

"_yo no te merezco Britt….tu eres unica como los unicornios y yo…..-_

"**estaras presente?-**la morena veia a la rubia que aun estaba de espaldas

"**no me quedaré aquí para ver como arruinas tu vida casandote con Finn"-** la rubia se volteo de nuevo hacia la judia, no sin antes limpiar unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que recorrian sus mejillas -**"yo me ire de aquí….no podemos estar en un mismo lugar y mucho menos en donde echarás tus sueños por la borda"- **caminó hacia la puerta, salió de ella y corrió hacia las afueras de la iglesia, no queria, ni podia, quedarse a ver a la mujer que tanto amaba casarse con un idiota que le arruinaría la vida, subió a su auto, lo encendió y se recargó del volante

"_**eres mucho mejor que todas tus imágenes"-**_ **La ojiazul se acercó a besar a su novia, la latina rodeo por el cuello a la rubia atrayendola hacia ella. **La ojiverde al escuchar la voz de la judia a su lado se sobresaltó, la miró con sorpresa, no entendia que hacia ahí.

"_casate conmigo"-_** susurró en los labios de su novia, Brittany la vio detenidamente, era en serio?, Santana la mas cool de todo el mundo le pedía eso a ella?-**_ "deberias responder"-_** una pequeña carcajada de nervios salió **

"_**claro que me casaré contigo, no haria eso con nadie que no fueras tu"-**_** sus labios se volvieron a unir en una perfecta sincronia, solo que ahora con una promesa por delante, que uniria sus vidas para siempre**

"**yo lo sé, y no pienso dejar de intentar hasta que lo sepas tu tambien"-**se acercó a besarla, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, Quinn se separó y se le quedó viendo sin saber que tenia que hacer ahora**- ****"vamonos de aquí"-**le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia le regreso el gesto y arrancó su auto con un destino indefinido. Un destino que ambas decidirian.

_······································_

_**Que tal? Una idea que me salió de esa frase, '**__eres mejor que todas tus imágenes'__**, es de un poema que se llama **__"Corazón Coraza" de Jaime Sabines_, _**no lo puse todo, porque esa frase fue la que me mató, es tan Quinn y Santana que se volvió una frase épica en mi mente XD, espero que les haya gustado :D sonrian y sean felices, sigan sus intintos y sean ustedes mismos, que las imágenes que nos creamos solo nos protegen por un tiempo, despues se caen y el golpe es mas duro ;)**_

_**FUU(:**_


End file.
